ANNOUNCEMENTS!
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: SO IMPORTANT THAT IT'S IN CAPS! READ IF YOU HAVE READ ANY OF MY STORIES BECAUSE I SERIOUSLY NEED HELP YOU GUYS! PLEASE LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT CHAPTER TWO FOR A SNEAK PEEK OF A STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends! So I've been a little MIA and I apolagize but school is beating my ass, and I'm trying to write a play that might be actually produced! And I'm going to start kickboxing classes and I'm acting oh and I'M ON FICTIONPRESS! My names (and Harris is my crushs who might b my bf soon's last name!) Also follow my cousin she co wrote the story Nina and Eddie with me and actually used to help me write me some stories on here but she's in school and cheer and her bf. Anyway I'm giving the status on stories, giving info on how you can help me get out of my blocked funk! And I'm planning on making a holiday (CHRISTMAS!) story and I wanna know which choice I should use and I'm rewriting one of you guy's favorite stories because I'VE ALMOST BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR A YEAR!**

* * *

**So it's been about a year since I've started Fanfiction. So I'm doing something a little special for my one year anniversary. So I'm thinking of making one most popular stories that I finished be rewritten made a lot better. So you get to choose which one. The choices are:**

**1) There life five years later**

**2) Life changes fast**

**3) New life**

**4) Anubis ever after**

**I wanted to do this because I feel like I could put more details into things and it would be way more intresting. **

* * *

**Now a message about ALL of my on going stories. Like a status more like it. Seriously I'm blocked on all my stories but on an announcement below this one I will tell you how I plan to fix it!**

**My boyfriend is my what: So I'm trying to work on it. My choices are to delete it, adopt it away or get try and get a co write but adopting it and co writing I really need to trust you because one of my co writers dissaperared of the face of the earth and I'm sad when I can't update.**

**Memories: I'm just blocked but I'm trying.**

**Forever love: It's just a one shot now.**

**Vampires: This story got me frsutrated because it kept deleting on my so I kind of quit so I'll get back on it.**

**Family: Is a one shot.**

**The act becomes real: I'm not sure why I stopped but I'll continue...**

**New house: I seriously tried for a week non stop to write something and it was a bunch of crap and I would never post crap. If you can convince me to adopt (which will be really hard) then I'll adopt it out but I'm making another announcement at the bottom of this announcement which is super important. **

**Next generation: I really don't know why I stopped this either...**

**Sweet dream on a beautiful nightmare: This story is probably my hardest ever to get right!**

**Give him up: I've been rereading it and I'm not happy about now as I was then so I'm going to try and turn it around in the next chapters.**

**Heist society: Oi this story causes me grief. Mayb adopted or deleted. But I don't like either so I'll probably continue or just leave it up until I can continue.**

**Things you do for love: I had an idea but then lost it and now I'm back in my crime story phase so I'll continue.**

**The wedding: Blockedd.**

**Aladdin: Katy Random is deciding whether she can continue or not and I can't continue this alone but please don't be hating on her or PMing her all angry because she doesn't deserve.**

**Spies: Blockedd.**

**Another Cinderella Story: So sibunasaviour like quit fanfiction so I'm not continuing until I get some help.**

**Love so strong: Peddie oneshots: I'm working on a super long chapter actually.**

**Legacy: Blockedd.**

**Taking candy from a Barbie: It's complication and I think I misunderstood something and I just realized that but whatever we should continue soon.**

**Annoyed Eddie, French homework and lot's of jokes: Blockedd.**

**Season 3: Blockedd.**

**The runaways: Blockedd.**

**Why are you hiding this from me?: Not so much blocked just I don't know how to say what I'm thinking.**

**You're dating that?: Sigh been getting love hate from it so I'm just backing up a little and honestly don't know when I'm coming back and blockedd.**

**Who done it?: You can people but so many ways before you run out of ideas.**

**The mistress: Have an idea but don't know what to say.**

**Life forever after: Take a guess? (the anwser is blockedd, and the extra d means it's really blocked)**

**Perfect life: B.L.O.C.K.E.D.D! What's that spell? BLOCKEDD!**

**My boyfriend does my makeup: I need some more of those funny videos to watch.**

**Not so innocent: Yea this is blockedd too. I've been going through a super hard time!**

**Sirens: I'm working on the chapter.**

**Prisoner of war: Chapter coming soon.**

**Mafia: Yea I just posted a chapter but I'm afraid of being blocked.**

**Princess of Italy: Pshhh I ain't blocked.**

* * *

**So I really am a hot mess as you see so to help me I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! I'VE ASKED AND THEN I WENT AWAY FOR A BIT AND THEN PEOPLE STARTED ASKING SO IF YOU WANT YOUR FAV STORY BACK THEN ME GETTING IDEAS ARE MOST IMPORTANT HERE. I JUST NEED AN IDEA FOR EACH STORY I SAID I WAS BLOCKED ON. IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO BE ELABORATE! I WILL LIST STORIES THAT AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE BECAUSE I HAVE MIND FARTS AND YES I DID SAY MIND FARTS!**

**Mafia (maybe)**

**Not so innocent**

**Perfect life**

**My boyfriend is my what.**

**Life forever after**

**Who done it?**

**You're dating that?**

**The runaways**

**Season 3**

**Annoyed Eddie, French homework and lot's of jokes**

**Legacy**

**Spies**

**The wedding**

**Things you do for love**

**Give him up**

**Sweet dream on a beautiful nightmare**

**Next generation**

**New house**

**The act becomes real**

**Vampires **

**Memories**

* * *

**LASTLY MY CHRISTMAS STORY! And since I'm a sucker for if you guys beg I will probably end up picking the two most popular stories.**

**Choice**

**1) It's about Peddie's first Christmas married and Eddie has to get Patricia to like Christmas in America.**

**2) Nina and Fabian getting snowed in on Christmas eve in their work place.**

**3) Jara to a Christmas songfic "Baby it's cold outside."**

**4) The Anubis house has Christmas as a house their senior year.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my rambling and my normal stories in general! I really do love you guys!**

**Keep calm **

**AND**

**Stay **

_Classy_

**-FashionablyObsessed**


	2. Sneak peekStory reveal

Hiiii sorry I've been busy these past weeks but seriously i'm writing. I think I'm doing Anubis ever after and I know I'm doin choice 2 for Christmas story and there's this otha story I wrote a long time ago and I'm gonna give a sneak peak a tell me if you like.

* * *

**_FAMOUS_**

_Eddie POV_

I left Anubis for a term. I became famous. My fake name is Burkely Duffield. Burkely is what my mom wanted to name me and Duffield is my older sister new last name. She's married. Anyway I'm an actor now. I used to act when I was younger and it was more of a hobby but now it's a job.

I haven't talked to Patricia over that term and vacation period. I guess we're still a couple. I still love her but she's never been one for famous people. But maybe she'll like me as one. If not then I don't know what I'll do. The cab stopped and I got out. My security guard got my bags. I went inside Anubis house.

"Eddie!" A squeal rang though my ears. I looked up hoping Patricia but then I realized she doesn't sqeal. It was Amber. Everyone came from parts of the house. We hugged but one person I didn't see was Yacker.

"Where's Patricia?" I asked.

"Right, here, slimeball." She said coming down the stairs. Wow. She's gotten taller, and curvier. Her hair was really long and curly. She had on a cropped shirt, short shorts and combat boots. She had on light make-up with a really dark outline on her lips. She crossed her arms and stood in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while blinking her long fake eyelashes. I can tell they're fake.

"I'm back, Yacker." I said picking her up by her small waist. She kept her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Yacker, aren't you excited?" I said sitting her down. She took my hand and took me to my old bedroom.

"Where the hell did you go for that term?" She asked.

"I was busy." I said. She went over to Fabian's bed and took out a magazine. "Why does he have girls magazines?" I asked.

"They're Nina and Amber's they ran out of space and all Nina had to do was bat her eyes and then he let her keep it." She said angrily flipping through. She found what she was looking for and flashed it at me. It's me or "Burkely".

"So you know?" I said rocking on my heels.

"I'm not stupid Eddie. Yes I know." She said.

* * *

That was the sneak peek so tell me if u like it and since I'm redoing Anubis ever after tell me what you wuld like me to add into it so it would be way better.

_Bye lovlies, _

_Fashionablyobsessed_


	3. Stories up!

Hi I wrote the Christmas story! It's called 'Snowed in' and I redid Anubis Ever After. It's called Anubis Ever After redone. Tell me if you like :))

_Love you guys,_

_Fashionablyobsessed_

_BTW: If it seems like I write romance better it's because I think I'm in love :D _


End file.
